


Crazy Angel

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his hands full dealing with a drunken Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Angel

It had all started with a throwaway comment by Sam regarding the fact that he'd never seen Castiel properly relaxing.

"What d'you mean, Sammy? He's alright with me," Dean said, looking up from the gun he was currently cleaning to stare askance at his musing brother. "He relaxes."

The hunter shrugged expansively at Sam, a frown of confusion pulling his brows low over questioning green eyes, tongue licking out over his bottom lip as he watched the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, but that's with you, isn't it? You're his boyfriend, so he's bound to be more relaxed around you," Sam pointed out, turning a bitch face of doom Dean's way. "He's not the same when he's with me, for a start."

"True, but I still don't see the problem, Sam. You've never worried about that before," the elder hunter said, putting aside his gun to stare at his brother with some confusion still remaining.

"I must admit he's better than he used to be, but don't you think he needs to blend in a little more with humans, and loosen up some?" Sam tried again. "If he's gonna be hanging around us a lot more, he needs to fit in better."

"Sure, I agree he needs to blend, but I like him the way he is, thanks, Sammy," Dean said, turning away with some discomfort with the words he didn't seem able to say. "Why does he have to change?"

"You love him the way he is, more like," Sam muttered loudly, into the silence.

Dean flushed, didn't deny the correction thrown his way by his brother, made Sam grin, deep dimples flashing in the light.

"Your silence speaks louder than words, dude," Sam stated, and ducked the thrown oily rag aimed for his face from Dean's outstretched hand.

Sam straightened, laughing, hands upraised in a gesture of defeat as Dean returned to cleaning his gun, minus his oily rag, picking up a cleaner one instead. Dean still didn't answer Sam's comments, stared at the gun he was cleaning fixedly, pointedly, the tell-tale flush of extreme embarrassment staining his cheeks and neck, making his freckles stand out in pinpoints on his cheeks.

"It's alright to admit these things, you know, Dean. If you love him, then you can't get away from that," Sam continued, ducking when Dean raised his hand once more, fingers empty of anything but air this time.

"Fine, I love Cas, if that's what makes you happy," Dean admitted, a little grouchily, as though wanting to avoid any hint of a chick flick moment in front of his own brother.

Dean thought that kind of admission better reserved for Castiel himself, admitted privately, when the words would mean more and would escape possible future jibes from younger siblings.

"Thank you, Dean," came Castiel's familiar gruff voice from behind the older hunter, making Dean jump, flinch away as though scalded by an unseen force, although tenderness was apparent in the angel's voice. "I love you, too, Dean."

"Cas, hey, I didn't know you were there," Dean said, turning to face Castiel, as Sam laughed behind them.

Castiel was smiling his mysterious almost-there smile, eyes shimmering, translucent in the light thrown in from the bright evening outside. He sat beside Dean, choosing the clearest spot closest to the hunter amongst the scattered gun cleaning equipment, before he leant in and kissed Dean gently, knees touching, one slender hand supporting the angel's weight against Dean's thigh. Dean's startled murmur soon morphed into an approving purl of satisfaction, lips working steadily against the angel's, making Sam's laughter turn into pointed barfs and gags. Dean didn't break the kiss, just threw him a one fingered salute, turning the gags into laughter once more.

Dean drew away, finally, left Castiel staring at him tenderly, eyes large, bright, intent on Dean's lips as though the angel wanted another kiss. The hunter instead wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, smiled when Castiel settled into him more firmly, chuckled when the angel pressed a quick kitten peck to his cheek.

Even Sam had to awww at their gentle closeness, their obvious love and Dean didn't react this time, just smiled proudly at his brother around Castiel's body. In a world gone apocalyptically mad around their very ears, to find such love as pure as theirs was a relief to them all. As Dean had become fond of saying in recent times - at least something's going right these days.

"So, what are we doing?" Castiel asked, gruff voice inquisitive, eyes taking in Dean's greasy hands and the paraphernalia surrounding them both on the bed-covers, before returning to Dean's face, then Sam's, expression open, curious, innocent.

Dean exchanged a look with his brother, which was decidedly more devious than Castiel's, before he said - "Dude, we're gonna make you relax more and get you drunk."

Castiel didn't say anything, merely smiled politely and didn't resist Dean's snap decision. Instead, he watched and waited while Dean cleaned up and Sam got changed, before dutifully following them from their shared motel room, and on into the nearest bar they could find ...

Dean watched as Castiel downed beer after beer after vodka after tequila, seemingly unable to stop drinking now that he'd started. On several occasions, the elder hunter had almost pleaded with Castiel to stop or to at least slow down, citing the fact that Castiel wasn't used to alcohol, so who knew what would happen to him? Sam was no use to Dean whenever the hunter turned to his brother for back up and assistance, having long since passed out in a drunken stupor in the midst of a pool of his own spilt beer.

Dean gave up, cursed his unconscious brother for ever suggesting trying to get Castiel to relax, immersing himself in his own beer for lack of anything else to do. It seemed to take the edge off his own desperation if nothing else, dulling his senses, but not to the point of being completely nerveless. He still felt Castiel's sloppy, drunken kisses, mouth wet and hot against his own, insistent hands rubbing at Dean's dick and groping him beneath the hazy light of a smoke filled bar.

"Dean," Castiel slurred, eyes drifting closed before being forcibly opened once more, unfocussed, pupils blown wide with drunken lust. " Dean, I wanna fuck you."

Castiel's words sobered Dean up a little, and the angel's hands unzipping the hunter's jeans sobered him up still further. It seemed as though the angel was intent on fucking Dean in the bar where everyone could see them. Much as it turned him on, the hunter didn't think it entirely appropriate behavior, preferring instead to keep something like that private and behind locked doors. Dean gently eased Castiel's hand away, eyes wide and darting around the still crowded bar, wondered if anyone had seen or heard his lover's drunken declaration, but it seemed as though they'd escaped that at least. Castiel's eyes were large, hurt, lower lip extended in a quivering pout as though the angel wasn't able to stand Dean's seeming rejection.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel said, before belching loudly after his sincere declaration of love, reaching forward to grope eagerly at Dean once more, hands travelling over his lover's body in sweaty swathes of desire.

"I know, I love you too, Cas, but you can't love me here. Wait til we get back to the motel room, 'kay? Then you can love me as much as you - " and Dean blinked in shock around the familiar interior of their motel room.

Castiel lurched into him, pinned him against the motel room wall and peppered the hunter's face and mouth with wet kisses, tasting of the last vodka he'd downed, tongue wet and heavy in Dean's mouth. Dean's eyes drifted closed, couldn't help but react to Castiel, body turned on by the angel's obvious arousal, dick hard and insistent against the hunter's thigh. He moaned against the weight of Castiel's tongue, arousal singing through his veins as Castiel pawed heavily at his body, slender fingers twisting and grasping wherever they could reach.

As if sensing Dean's receptiveness towards him, Castiel fumbled drunkenly with Dean's belt, the zipper to his jeans, pulling the heavy material down, ripping the boxers away soon after. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes catching in the light, shining as though star ridden and making the hunter look more fragile somehow, beautiful to the angel pressed tight against him. Dean's breath caught in his throat, as he felt Castiel's mouth on his neck, teeth nipping harshly against his skin, biting down hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

Dean's back arched into Castiel's body, hands grappling with his lover's clothes, cursed when he couldn't get them off quickly enough. He tried to push away from the wall, to get better access to Castiel and ease his clothes from his slender body, but the angel's grip on him was firm, solid, undeniable, rendering Dean helpless beneath him and entirely at his lover's mercy. Dean smiled, settled down beneath Castiel's drunken grip, waited for Castiel to do something, anything, to ease the raging hard-on holding Dean in its insistent grip.

Castiel leant in once more, eyes swimming and hazy, yet still with undeniable love and lust held within their shimmering, bright depths, lips touching once more in a heated, searing kiss. Dean chased the angel's mouth when Castiel pulled away once more, was stopped by Castiel's insistent head shake, before he watched his lover undress shakily, hastily, fingers fumbling with suddenly unfamiliar, almost alien buttons and incomprehensible zippers.

Castiel finally shrugged himself free of his restrictive clothing, losing more than a few buttons popping and zinging in all directions, watched as Dean pulled the rest of his own unshed clothing free from heavily muscled limbs, chest catching the light in sweating streaks and sparkles. The angel hustled Dean to the bed, drunken giggles mingling as the hunter leant in to steal another kiss from Castiel's soft, vodka-sweet mouth, hands dragging against soft skin, sweaty palms clutching against each other as Castiel pushed Dean down upon the bed.

The hunter watched as Castiel clambered onto the bed beside him, looking more focussed, less drunk now than he had mere moments before, yet just as insistent, less likely to be denied. The angel fumbled the lube from Dean's bag left haphazardly tossed beside the hunter's pillow, slender fingers uncapping and squeezing lube in shining streaks across his fingertips, his palm, breath wheezing in exaggerated huffs from plump, ripe lips, eyes trained steadily on his own hand, a small frown of concentration marring his forehead as he worked at that small job.

Dean shifted impatiently, wanted Castiel, needed him, with such intensity, it felt like a physical pain reaching through him and stripping him clean. He shifted again, legs angled wider in expectation, inviting Castiel in when the angel leant over him. Castiel shook his head, made Dean kneel on hands and knees in front of him, a satisfied nod over finally having Dean where he wanted him.

Dean waited, glancing over his shoulder at his lover, as Castiel traced cool, wet, shuddering fingers over the hunter's tightly muscled hole, faint blush working over the angel's cheeks as he almost fell from the bed. Dean turned, grabbed onto him, held him steady until Castiel found his grip once more, drunken laughter mingling once more as Castiel resumed his place behind Dean, fingers tracing indefinable patterns against Dean's hole.

Dean waited, eyes closed, lips shuddering and working against expectations, finally was rewarded when Castiel eased inside Dean, started to loosen the hunter up, preparing him for his dick. Dean mewled in his throat, want, need, drunken lust apparent with every breath he took, every purling moan that broke the air, coupled with wanton cries of Castiel's name. The hunter rocked back against Castiel's hand, cries becoming louder, more insistent when Castiel added another finger, stretched him wider, looser, rubbed against his prostate when he finally found it.

Finally he withdrew, eased into Dean's body, hand working furiously over his dick as he smoothed lube over his erection. Again, Dean turned round to face him, watched him over the sweep and curve of his shoulder as Castiel settled closer still, eyes closed fully now, making the angel look more fragile somehow in relaxed beauty.

Dean cried out when he felt Castiel breach him, dick pressing insistently inside him, stopping before he was fully sheathed inside him to wait out the pain and burn of the first intrusion. The angel's hands twisted against Dean's hips, digging painfully into sensitive flesh as the hunter shifted against Castiel, tried to manoeuvre himself further still onto the angel's erection.

Castiel shuddered, whimpered, eyes slowly opening before he thrust hard into Dean, fully sheathed himself inside his lover, body settling in close to the hunter's, as Dean cried out with sudden trapped need. The hunter grabbed for the wall, the bedpost, anything to steady himself as Castiel started fucking roughly into him, hips pounding hard against the hunter's in an insistent rhythm, breath harsh and heavy against the nape of Dean's neck.

Castiel cried out, shuddering against the feel of Dean wrapped tight around his thrusting dick, body responsive beneath his, rocking back into him every time that the angel withdrew, head bobbing with the force of Castiel's jarring thrusts. He loved the sounds Dean was making, pleasured gasps, aroused cries, pleas for more and harder and faster, as he writhed beneath Castiel.

Dean tried touching himself, to wrap fingers around his erection and jerk himself off, but his attempts were thwarted by Castiel batting his hand away, wrapping slender fingers around Dean's straining erection himself. Dean was a willing prisoner beneath Castiel, slave to his every whim as the angel thrust hard into him, wrist snapping urgently in time with his jerking hips. The hunter knew he couldn't last long beneath the punishing rhythm set by his lover, giving into the wild-fire-rushing-heat of his orgasm, filling Castiel's hand with thick ropes of his release, come spurting onto the sheets below as he screamed for his lover, chanting his name with sobs of sated arousal heavy in his throat.

Castiel heard Dean's cries, felt Dean reach climax, muscles tensing and rippling around his dick in pleasurable waves, pulling him under into his own blistering release. Castiel's back arched, as he filled his lover with thick spurts of his come, wailing Dean's name to the blank ceiling above, wings snapping out and sweeping across the room in shadowed expansive shuddering snaps, spilling them both from the bed in an untidy heap.

Dean felt Castiel's arms wrap protectively around his body, shadowy wings askew on the ground, translucent and feathery looking still against the light mottled carpet beneath them. The hunter leant in, claimed a messy kiss from the angel's soft mouth, mouths remaining fastened together long after post orgasmic bliss left them shaking and weak in its fiery wake. Their hands pawed greedily at sweating skin, all traces of alcohol burned clean from their systems after their frantic coupling, kisses wet and noisy in the otherwise silent room.

They were still laying naked, kissing on the floor when Sam stumbled into the room, holding his head against the influx of light flooding his drunken brain, before he collapsed face first on his own bed, body bouncing slightly on the mattress beneath the force of his own collapse.

"Thanks for leaving me at the bar, dudes," he grumbled, words muffled by his own pillow before falling asleep, loud snores breaking the air to be ignored by the couple on the floor.

Castiel was already ready to go again, dick insistently hard against Dean's thigh, as he manoeuvred his lover onto his back, shoulder blades pressing against the hard carpet. Dean groaned beneath Castiel's added weight, arousal thick in his moans, as he angled his legs wide around the angel's hips, canting his hips higher and inviting his lover in. Castiel pushed himself in, found Dean still loose and stretched from their earlier exploits and started to rut eagerly against him, cries ripping the air apart as they fucked on the floor at Sam's feet.

Dean's eyes closed in rapture, orgasm soon claiming him in its white hot embrace, emotions intensified through having his own brother nearby, shuddering against Castiel's body as he screamed for him. His hands clenched against the angel's ass, felt his hips still pounding into him, until Castiel found his own release, filled Dean with his come once more, wails of Dean's name ripping from his abdomen loudly.

They lay panting, breath huffing against sweat stained cheeks, oblivious to anything but each other, gazes locked and clear, lips parted, swollen, red, dry, beautiful. Dean smiled up at Castiel, leant forward to claim a sloppy kiss from Castiel's willing mouth, before settling back against the carpet wearily.

"I wanna get on the bed, Cas," he said, tone just as weary as his body, his eyes threatening to drift closed in sleep. " Carpet burns."

Castiel chuckled, warm rumble of laughter filling the gap between them as he eased his soft member from Dean's ass, before getting to his feet, to help Dean up and lead him to their shared bed, sheets messed and rumpled, stained with their frantic coupling of some time before.

Dean collapsed upon the bed, face first, carpet burns, sweeping over his shoulders in an almost perfect rendition of angel wings, making Castiel smile and lean forward to kiss the wings tenderly. He settled in against Dean's body, wrapping him in arms, legs and the messed sheet, laying his head against the hunter's neck and sighing when he felt Dean settle in against his body gratefully.

"Dude, next time we do that, do it the way you just did it but without the alcohol, 'kay?" Dean asked, sleepily, huge yawn splitting the air in front of him.

Castiel chuckled, reverberations of his laughter shuddering through Dean's body at the close contact they shared, before he nodded his dark haired head against Dean's neck.

"I never knew you liked it rough, Dean," he murmured, sounding just as fucked out and sated as Dean felt right them.

Dean chuckled, drew Castiel's arms closer around his own body, fingers wrapping tight around the angel's slender digits protectively, before he nodded slowly.

"Sure, I do, Cas," he yawned, before his eyes started to slowly drift closed in weary sleep, as he relaxed into his lover's arms.

"I'll remember that, tomorrow night," Castiel promised, laying a gentle, lingering kiss against the nape of Dean's neck. "No alcohol, I promise."

Even drifting still further into almost sleep, Dean heard his words, smiled before falling into peaceful, sated dreams...

-fini-


End file.
